Strange Happenings
by Story Time With MercyBot
Summary: Death happens every day, but when it happens to you, it's a whole other matter. Nobody knows what happens after death and honestly, I half wish there was nothing. I'm getting a headache just thinking about what I need to do. (Rated M for language and my perverted mind.)
1. Prologue

.

.

.

.

It all happened a while ago. I had just turned twenty when suddenly there was an accident. Everything had been fine until that moment. I had gone out walking when, as I was crossing the road, a car came speeding towards me. The light was clearly red, yet they wouldn't stop.

All I remember was a strange, foreboding feeling, like something was going to happen. Then came the blaring sound of a car horn just before I felt pain. Everything was red and I heard screaming of panic. I couldn't breath and I felt so weak. Everything sounded like it was under water and I could barely make out words.

 **"OH MY GOD!"**

 **"CALL THE POLICE!"**

 **"DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!"**

 **"STAY AWAKE KID!"**

Everything was going dark as I felt the pain fading. My eyes were slipping closed and then, I was gone. It wasn't dark for long and I opened my eyes again. No pain, my vision was clear, and I stood up without a problem. I looked around for a moment before a thought crossed my mind.

 _'Where the hell am I?!"_


	2. First Friend, First Fears

.

.

.

.

I looked around the area I was in. It appeared to be the outskirts of a town surrounded by trees. The town itself was laid out in a simple way, houses to one side of a large clearing with what looked like shops of some sort on the other side.

I squinted my eyes, trying to make out the writing on a sign at what appeared to be the entrance into town. However, it was futile as my vision was rather blurred. I sighed and slowly walked into the town, trying not to trip over the to large pants I wore. My clothing was far to big and quite uncomfortable to wear.

My bare feet slapped the ground as I walked along cobble paths, looking around with wide, curious eyes. The buildings looked different to what I'd grown up knowing, all with lovely green roofs, bright white siding, red front doors, and at least two windows on every wall. Front what I saw, only the shops and important buildings looked different.

Stores were mostly glass and metal, with small counters and many shelves filled with items for selling. The two most unusual buildings were rather close to each other. The first was made with white walls, bright red roof, and large windows showing what appeared to be a very luxurious waiting room.

The second building looked, for all intent and purpose, like a lab with a large chorale attached to it. There appeared to be some very interesting horses racing through the chorale and in a moment of sheer stupidity, I entered the lab-like building.

I was met with many large and complicated machines, all whirring as they worked vigorously. My bare feet slapped the cool, white tile floor as I walked around. After a moment of just busy whirring, I heard voices, the first sounding gruff and old while the second was more soft and feminine.

I followed the voices to a small door and walked through it, coming face to face with two much taller people. The gruff voice had belonged to an older man with white hair and beard while the softer voice belonged to a younger woman. Both wore long lab coats, plain brown pants, and white shirts.

The older man seemed surprised before he smiled down at me, making me feel a bit nervous, "Ah, you must be another new trainer. My apologies but the last starter has yet to hatch." I blinked slowly, tilting my head in question, "If you are willing to wait while it hatches and grows old enough to battle, you may come here and learn from me if you would like."

The way he spoke sounded like a question but it was instead a simple suggestion. I thought for a moment, _'From the horses outside, I definitely didn't end up in Kansas. I'm much further from home than I thought. The offer seems interesting and he seems to be assuming I have a home to travel from. I guess I could take him up on it but where would I stay?'_

I thought a moment more before nodding, "I'd love to sir." My voice squeaked and embarassment welled in my chest. I didn't just look young, I sounded it too.

"Wonderful. Now our normal batch of starters were not ready so I had to import eggs for a different weakness circle of flying, ice, and fighting types." My blank face must've been amusing to the man as he chuckled, "It seems as though you will need to learn about type matchups as well."

I blinked and felt a strange surge of annoyance in my chest, "I know the matchups sir. I was just surprised by the types chosen."

"Well. The last egg to hatch is an ice type. It will take a couple months as the egg was much younger than I had been expecting upon arrival. Come back tomorrow at six and I will help you learn."

I nodded and turned to leave, feeling very unsure as to where to go. Back outside, I was confused. Should I go to the woods where I had woken up or try to stay in an ally for the night? I sighed and decided to wander around before deciding. Everything had happened so fast and I almost felt winded after being offered a _pokémon_ and a new chance at the game of life without even really doing anything.

My heart felt almost warm at the thought and I smiled to myself. Maybe now, I'd get the chance to be myself, something I'd never been able to do before.

~Three Months Later~

It had taken a week of gathering my courage to ask, but I had eventually gone to the pokémon center and asked for a room for some months before explaining why. It had been a great relief to realize just how kind Nurse Joy really was, as she had stated that, as a trainer to be, I would be allowed to room for as long as needed and that the Pokemon League happily paid for the center's expenses.

Had I not been waiting for my starter to hatch and therefore been without a trainer ID card at all, I'd have had to pay for a room, though my ID card was only temporary. As it was, it had been three months and I had learned a lot. The man, whom I had later become comfortable with calling him by his name though I still referred to him as 'the professor', had taught me how to battle, or the very basics at least.

The professor was a surprisingly nice man, despite his gruff voice and put off appearance. He had allowed me to use his own pokémon to get used to battling basics. In the beggining, he had been, at least I like to think he was, pleasantly surprised by the knowledge I already held that most knew trainers thought useless or to good to remember upon becoming a trainer.

The professor had taken to allowing me to carry the egg containing the pokémon with whom I was to travel with and, over the months, I noticed that it had gradually started to grow more chill to the touch. When I asked the professor, he had said that it was getting closer to hatching. A fire type's egg would become very hot, almost to much to touch, while a water type's egg felt almost slimy as it approached hatch day.

While I had known many things about this world, it was interesting to learn of the smaller details that seemed to exist only because I was now actually living there. As of now, I had been here three months and, seeing the date, had realized my birthday had come and passed surprisingly soon, meaning, from my appearance, I was about eleven years old now.

Snow was falling outside now, quite heavily might I add, and it was now Christmas morning. The professor had gone home to be with family and upon asking, had allowed me to stay at the lab as long as I fed the pokémon.

The morning was very cold and the two pokémon the professor had allowed to stay behind and keep the lap safe were currently eating in the kitchen. One was a tall pokémon, a bit over five feet tall, taller than I had ever been, and a good deal of its body was white.

It had long legs, rounded hips, and thin torso with a pointed red horn poking from the center of its chest and back. Its arms were green in color with sharp points at the elbow, of which were able to extend out and be used like swords, something that was far more odd to see than I had originally thought.

It had large red eyes on a round, white face with odd, pointed sides, almost like a mask. Its hair, while surprisingly soft, was short and green with a light blue 'fin' sticking straight up. In short, this pokémon was a Gallade.

The second pokémon was quite short and grass typed. This pokémon sat at the Gallade's feet and didn't even reach a foot in height. It had a small, yellow face, thin eyes, and a mouth that always seemed to smile. It had dark green, rufffled leaves below its face and tiny soft green feet.

Atop its head were two vines curled around each other, one having a blue spot inside and the other a red spot. This was a Budew, a baby pokémon though it was still quite strong. For reasons unknown, it refused to become a Roselia.

On this cold, winter morning, I sat on a soft couch in the living area of the lab with my egg sitting in my lap, after having eaten breakfast of course. My legs were tucked under me as I read a book, a dainty, young hand stroking the pale shell of my egg. It was oddly floral patterned, the flowers all a soft grey against its white shell.

Why an ice type had a floral patterned egg, I would never understand. In some part of my mind, where I kept every memory from watching the pokémon anime, I knew what this egg would hatch into however, as the pattern of the egg had been largly unimportant to the episode, I wasn't quite sure.

I hummed as I ate up sentence after sentence in my book, shifting the chill egg slightly closer to my body. The book was about care for young pokémon, everything from bathing different types when they hatched to what newborns usually ate. For ice types, the babies tended to eat the crushed ice of frozen milk, though how they got it in the wild, I had no idea.

I jumped when suddenly, the lights went out. In the sudden darkness, reading was impossible so I sighed and set my book onto the small table next to my seat. Cradling the egg to my chest, I felt a flutter and a sudden flash of warmth briefly before it vanished. I raised a brow in question before deciding it was my imagination.

Something I looked back on later in life, only to realize how incredibly stupid that was, "Gallade? Budew!" I called, my voice echoing through the lab.

"!"

I jumped when I heard thunder and stared at a window through the darkness. The room had lit up briefly as lightning flashed outside. Odd considering the snowstorm. I shivered, having never liked the sound of thunder. It had always scared me and it didn't help that, as a child, I had never really received any form of comfort to calm me down during storms.

I continued through the darkened lab, before finding the professor's pokémon in the main computer area of the lab, "Gallade? Budew? What are you doing in here?" I asked them. Gallade paused in whatever he was doing and looked down at me, blue eyes glowing in the darkness.

I stared for a moment before I froze, _'Wait? Blue eyes? Gallade has red eyes!'_ I started backing off slowly as the strange figure came closer. Whoever this was, it wasn't Gallade, and I was sure the smaller figure wasn't Budew either. I turned to bolt only to be snatched up.

I screamed loudly, the sound echoing in the lab as thunder crashed outside. My mouth was quickly covered and my panicked breathing was loud as I struggled, trying not to drop the egg I held tightly.

"Oi! Agent S! We need to go! Some kid found us and whatever she was looking for probably heard her scream!" The shorter figure stood up from their knees, standing even taller than the blue eyed man.

"Yeah, well what should we do about the brat then?" They hissed as they made their way to a broken window.

"We take the kid with us. Maybe dump her in a river somewhere. We need to go before anything happens!" The men crawled outside the window with me and the sudden cold had me shivering.

My eyes looked desperately through the shattered window just as a tall figure with familiar, comforting red eyes appeared. I tried to scream the pokémon's name but it was muffled behind the large hand squeezing my face painfully.

"!"

Though muffled, the sound seemed to reach him as I felt tears in my eyes. My heart pounded in my chest as my mind grew foggy in fear.

"Shit! Agent S! To the ship!" I started struggling, despite my shivers and fear. The two men carried me onto a large, black plane. The one holding me removed his hand only to slap tape over my mouth as my wimpers and sobs started becoming louder.

I threw a glance at the lab, barely visible through the blizzard, just in time to see the tall, red eyed figure of Gallade running through the snow. However the plane was already taking off, the man that had been holding me sitting next to me, a very real, very dangerous gun held in his hand and pointed at my temple.

"Try anything brat and you're as good as dead." I shuddered, my sobs and whimpers muffled through the tape. I felt pathetic, crying like I was, seeing as I was really a twenty year old woman that simply appeared eleven, but I felt I had every right to be.

I had just been kidnapped and I now had a gun at my head! Hell, even a grown, muscle bound _man_ could be forgiven for crying in my situation! Anyone would be terrfied beyond belief. Christmas morning, in a blizzard while it was dark as pitch outside despite it being around ten in the morning. I'm in some sort of plane after being kidnapped, tape over my mouth and a gun to my head.

~o0o~

After what felt like hours, the plane suddenly stopped, having landed. I felt a sharp pain from my face before I was forced outside into what seemed like a forest. I easily felt the cold metal of the gun at my back as I was forced to walk on bare feet through snow that came to my waist. While I was barely three feet tall, even I knew this was very deep snow for anyone, even if I was shorter than most people.

Eventually, we reached a tall tree and stopped. I turned and stared up at the blue eyed man's face in the darkness as he sneered down at me, leveling the gun with my face.

"You should've never gone wondering around the lab kid. You would still be alive had you been smart." The man gave a low, blood curdling laugh and everything seem to stop.

Suddenly, there was a bang and a high pitched scream. I fell onto the large root of the tree, still clutching the pale egg in my arms as my left shoulder burned. The egg was glowing brightly, the light probably having startled the man.

The smell of copper filled my nose as I got up, shivering in cold and pain as I turned and ran. Unfortunately, trying the run through waist deep snow while holding a brightly lit object was not the brightest idea.

So, with a quick, stupid thought, I jumped behind a thick tree as I heard the man rapidly approaching. I dove into the snow, easily burying myself and the glowing egg.

The man ran right passed me and everything went dark for a moment. There was suddenly a loud sound in the distance as I heard the plane take off. The part of my brain not swamped in pain, cold, and fear realized that they must have left.

I carefully sat up and held up my egg, my body numb with cold. The glow slowly started dying down and I no longer held an egg in my arms. Instead it was a small, vulpine pokémon with a single, long tail.

"Kon?" It squeaked and burrowed into my chest. Despite everything, I smiled and held the tiny, newborn pokémon closer. I stood up painfully, clutching the tiny form to mine.

My vision blurred as I started to wonder. My only thoughts were telling me to find the lab but I had no idea where I was. My shoulder hurt like the dickens, the pain something I had never felt before, and I had been hit by a car and killed!

My body was numb with cold as my vision blurred. I could barely make out the trail of bloody red snow behind me. If I wasn't found soon, I would die along with the young pokémon I now held.

After what felt like hours, my breathing was labored and I could no longer see. My vision was far to blurry. Yet, I felt hope well up in my chest when I saw a bright flash of light. I screamed for help, my voice scratchy and raw.

I was surprised to hear my own voice before I realized the tape must've somehow gotten ripped from my face. Thinking back, I had felt a sharp pain before this all started.

Suddenly, everything went dark and then, I was warm.

~o0o~

When I came to, I realized, I was back in the lab. The lights were on and I felt warm though everything still hurt. Through blurred vision, I could just make out the short, white fur of the pokémon that had come from my egg.

I sat up, ignoring the dizzy feeling and reached a hand out to stroke along the back of the tiny pokémon. It cooed in its sleep, curling up tighter and snuggling into my lap more. I looked around, wincing in pain as my vision cleared. To my surprise, I saw Gallade sleeping upright in a chair, right next to me, with Budew on his lap.

I blinked in shock before reaching out a hand, flinching as pain flared in my shoulder, and tapped the pokémon on the knee. He jumped awake, startled before his red eyes widened as they landed on me.

"Gal?! Gal gal-ade!" His frantic voice woke Budew, whom stretched lazily and yawned. The pokémon hopped from his lap and wondered off as Gallade was at my side in an instant. He checked my shoulder, which had been neatly swathed in bandages, before checking my legs and feet, whcih were red and raw from the cold snow.

I hissed in pain as he gently touched them before grabbing a warm, damp cloth and carefully wipping off my legs of, what I now clearly saw as dried blood. My legs must've been bleeding and I just hadn't realized it.

"Dew!" I jumped and threw my head around to see Budew come back with the professor behind it.

"Ah, I see you are awake now miss Lyn. I had quite the scare when I came back to see you so injured. Not to worry, Gallade has already informed me of the happenings whilst I was gone. I am happy you are alive. The young vulpix must have had a terrifying experiance, going through such trauma with his handler and hatching while said handler is in a very dangerous situation. I have already informed officer Jenny about the occurence here. I had originally been planning on giving you my gift upon my return the day after christmas but you have been out a full week."

The old man sat down at my feet, an aged hand gently sat a small, wrapped box in my hands. I stared at him a moment before opening it. I found three items inside, one of which quickly hopped to life and began floating around my head. I quickly recognized it as a rotom in a pokédex.

It made no move to talk to I picked up the next item, that being a Cherish ball. It filled my hand easily, and despite the heavy feeling of having a metal ball in my hands, it was much lighter to what I was used to.

"Ah yes. I bought that while I was away. I had thought the egg would hatch after I got back, not before, so I thought you would like a pokéball to catch it in. You always seemed to enjoy these the most so a cherish ball only seemed fitting for your first pokemon."

I nodded, silent as my tongue felt like sand paper in my mouth. My throat burned and I doubted I'd be able to talk at all should I try. I quickly placed the ball back in the box and picked up the last item.

Reading it, my eyes widened.

 **Callerose Ashie Lyn**

 **Assistant Professor: Sinnoh Rowan**

 **Enabled to carry twelve Pokémon at any one time.**

It was an ID card, "I see you understand." I stared at the old man, shock plain to see on my face, "With how well you have been doing around my lab the last few months, I decided I would like to have you as my assistant. This will mean going to many meetings with other professors and visiting many regions for research when I must go. It gives you permission to carry many pokémon at once and enables you to enter reserves to research whichever field you decide to go into, be it how pokémon attacks work or relationships in the wild."

I was silent as I continued to stare and the professor continued, "This is what allowed me to talk Professor Kukui in Alola to allow you a Rotomdex. The rotom has obviously already become comfortable in the body and will provide you with information of pokémon and items you have yet to reconize. Why not try it on your little friend?"

I blinked and nodded. I rubbed at my throat and trying to speak, only for a harsh cough to sound instead. Wincing, I pointed from the rotom to the small vulpix in my lab. It seemed to understand quite quickly and scanned the tiny creature.

It spoke, its voice masculine and sounding much like a japanese Professor Rowan, something I found odd yet comforting.

 _ **Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon, Alolan Form. Vulpix are born bearing only a single tail. This tail will split and form into six with care and age. Alolan Vulpix create flurries of ice when hot to keep cool, often leading to frozen bushes and uncalled for snow flurries. These pokémon are friendly and even tempered, making great pets for families with young children, unlike the Kanto native Vulpix.**_

 _ **This Vulpix is one week old, male, and around level five, bearing the ability Snow Cloak, which makes this pokémon harder to detect in snow.**_

 _ **It knows the moves Powder Snow, Tail Whip, Safeguard, Double Team, Hail, Aurora Veil, Moon Blast, and Freeze-Dry.**_

I blinked for a moment. Only three of those moves were attack moves and most of those were usually TM moves while Freeze-Dry and Moon Blast were moves only learnt through breeding. Made me wonder what the father was.

"That's impressive for such a young pokémon. I'm afraid he won't be doing much fighting until he has at least three tails, though that shouldn't take more than two or three weeks. By the way, if you want to name the little one, now would be the best time. Just gently tap the pokéball on his head and upon capture, rotom should enable you to enter and register a name."

I nodded and tapped the Cherish ball on the young pokémon's head. It only took a second before there was a ping and rotom was suddenly hovering in my face, a holographic keyboard at my fingers. After a brief thought, I quickly typed out the name 'Fuyu' which roughly translated into Winter.

I quickly pressed the ball's large button and released the still sleeping pokémon back onto my lap before pressing another, smaller button on the bottom of the ball to shrink it. I threw the professor a questioning look.

"I will take you out when you are well to purchase a belt to clip any pokeballs onto. Now, whenever we head to another region or elsewhere for meetings, while I know you have your vulpix, he is still very young and weak. Until he is stronger, I insist you take Gallade with you wherever you go. Normally I would not consider this but after the recent events, I refuse to allow you to get injured in such a way if I can possibly prevent it. As such, Gallade will be transfered to your custody until such a time that your vulpix can fully protect you. But until such a time comes, Gallade is yours."

My panicked look must have been amusing as he laughed, "Do not worry. Gallade will listen to you. I have done this before with assistants. Gallade knows the drill and will be more than willing to protect you when the need arrises. He will likely even help train Vulpix to become stronger."

I nodded and smiled before yawning, "Go to sleep Miss Lyn. I will be here when you wake." I rubbed at my eyes as I slowly drifted off to sleep, my thoughts echoing as the world grew dark.

 _'I wonder what will happen now...'_

~oooO0Oooo~

Name: Fuyu (Vulpix)

Gender: Male

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn

Level: 5

Moves: Powder Snow, Tail Whip, Safeguard, Double Team, Hail, Aurora Veil, Moon Blast, Freeze-Dry

Ability: Snow Cloak - Allows the pokémon to evade detection in hail and blizzards.

Type: Ice

Date Obtained: 12/24/1998

Etc: Calm and quiet

Name: Gallade

Gender: Male

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn (Temp)

Level: 84

Moves: Close Combat, Leaf Blade, Night Slash, Psychic, Fury Cutter, Aerial Ace, Heal Pulse, Wide Guard, Swords Dance, Psycho Cut, Feint, False Swipe, Protect, Calm Mind, Light Screen, Reflect, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Calm Mind, Hypnosis, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Focus Punch

Ability: Justified - Attack boosts after being hit with a dark typed attack.

Type: Psychic/Fighting

Date Obtained: 12/31/1998

Etc: Temporarily swapped ownership from Professor Rowan to Callerose with strict orders to protect her from harm.


	3. Second Friend, Exciting Possibilities

.

.

.

.

Everything was warm. It was now February, two months after Fuyu had hatched and he now had four, soft, fluffy looking tails. Currently, I was in the Hoenn region with Professor Rowan. I sat in Professor Birch's lab, happily keeping an eye on the three new pokémon he had gotten in for trainers.

Gallade stood, rather than sit, keeping an eye out for trouble while Fuyu sat in my lap, enjoying my attention as I ran brush stroke after brush stroke through his thick fur, practically purring and melting in my lap. The young pokémon, consisting of Torchic, Treecko, and Mudkip, were running around, tackling and nipping at each other playfully.

Torchic would, every now and again, pause and look at Fuyu, chirping something to him, to which he would bark back and the small chick pokémon would go back to playing with the others. It was all very cute and my heart felt warm as I watch them, innocent and happy as can be.

Fuyu, as he grew, was calm, quiet, and a bit jaded, likely from the events that occured so close to his hatching. He was by no means without his energy and playfullness, though, if anything, it was very down played. He almost preferred to train over play. I sighed softly and Fuyu's ears twitched as rotom landed on my head.

"Miss Lyn?" I glanced up, humming in question as the professors came back, "Professor Rowan has decided that, if you wish, while we are discussing important matters, you may go outside for a short while. However you are not to wander to far from the lab. Gallade will stay inside with the young pokémon and keep an eye out through the window if you stay in sight range. Is that alright?"

I stood slowly, nodding my consent as I set Fuyu on the ground, and left for the door. I stepped outside, flinching at the sudden heat compared the the lab's interior. Hoenn was such a hot region, almost unbearably so. Fuyu was quick to throw a flurry of small ice crystals overhead, cooling the area down considerably, something he'd taken to doing since we'd arrived.

A sudden shock of blue caught my eye and, when I looked, I saw a pokémon of some sort disappear behind a tree. It wasn't out of sight from the window Gallade stood at, but it was rather far off. I followed it, making sure to stay within line of sight to the lab.

About the time I reached the tree line, I saw what the pokémon was. It was a pokémon I knew to be popular and uncommon where I was from, but here, it was sickeningly popular and stupidly rare.

It was small, barely a foot tall with a mostly white body. It had blue hair that covered its eyes and red-orange horns sticking out the front and back of its head. It was a shiny Ralts.

I knelt down, Fuyu laying at my side. I held my hands out, to show they were empty and I watched the small pokémon. Rotom slowly floated from the top of my head to scan the little pokemon.

 _ **Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon, Shiny Form. Rarely appearing before humans, this pokémon is recorded as being timid. However, trainers that encounter this pokémon tell of fierce battling skills and a sense of fear. This pokémon is able to sense emotions and they are usually attracted to calm or cheerful trainers. This pokémon has often been recorded as being able to manipulate the emotions of more rash trainers once strong enough.**_

 _ **This Ralts is male, possesing the ability Trace and around level twelve. It is likely to know Growl, Teleport, Confusion, Double Team, and Disarming Voice. Capture is needed for move confirmation.**_

 _ **What an interesting specimen. It must be brave to show itself to you in such an open area. I wonder what it could want Assistant Professor Callerose.**_

I twitched and threw a glare at rotom, "Just my name is fine." I turned my attention to the Ralts, whom was currently staring at me, little chest puffed out and arms crossed. I laughed softly, "Sorry but you look to cute for me to take you seriously like that. I mean no offense by it but;" I paused for a moment, "what did you want little one?"

The Ralts stared, pausing his tough facade. It held a hand to me and then, I jumped in surprise as a voice echoed through my mind, _"I have grown strong enough to leave my colony and decided I wished for a trainer. I have challenged and defeated many trainers. None have impressed me as of yet. I am challenging you, and if you impress me, you may capture me."_

I stared as the Ralts dropped his hand to its side before standing up, "Alright. I guess this is your first battle Fuyu."

"Kon! Ro!" The vulpine chirped as he bounced away from the trees, settling into a stance.

"I'm sorry Ralts but I doubt that we will defeat or impress you. Ruyu is only a couple months and he's never done anything other than try to use his moves in practice."

Ralts shook his head, _"I am not saying to win. I am simply saying to impress me. I will hurt the young vulpix to much. I know when to stop."_

I stood behind Fuyu, hands crossed over my chest as excitement thrummed through my veins. I'd never thought I'd ever get the chance to fight a real battle in my life.

Ralts suddenly formed and threw a large, crackling ball of shadows at Fuyu, "Fein right! Follow up with Double Team and Powder Snow!"

Fuyu dove right, several ghostly replicas of himself flickering into view as he hopped around. The figures became solid and they flashed into running before they all breathed in deeply and let loose a short burst of small ice shards.

The ice hit Ralts, leaving small icy patches on his skin. All the vulpix glowed pink before they burst and Fuyu suddenly appeared right in front of Ralts where he was met with a Shadow Ball to the face.

There was a yelp as Fuyu went flying back to my feet. He slowly stood, shaking his head. The young pokémon couldn't take another hit so I decided now was as good a time as ever, "Hail and Aurora Veil!"

Fuyu howled as the sky darkened. Large chunks of ice fell to the ground as Fuyu glowed, an aurora seemed to hang around his body. It flickered and I winced. Fuyu still wasn't very good with Aurora Veil but it was better than when he started.

Ralts suddenly vanished in a swirl of shadows, "Fuyu, vanish into the snow!" Fuyu growled and his fur flashed brightly before he was gone. Ralts appeared in the middle of the storm, panting as he was bombarded by ice, "Moon Blast!"

There was a flash of pink in the storm before Fuyu appeared behind Ralts, a weakly flickering orb of pink in his jaws. It collided with Ralts and I heard a yelp. The hail stopped and I saw Fuyu, still standing but whimpering in pain as he stood up.

"That's enough Fuyu. You'll get hurt if we continue. I forfit to you Ralts. You are a strong pokémon and a great starting point for Fuyu." Ralts stared into my eyes.

 _"The disapearing act threw me off. I did not think to allow myself to trace the vulpix's ability. Had the young vulpix been older, I would have been defeated. Your withdrawal speaks of the care you have for this young pokémon. You have impressed me through the love you feel for this vulpix. I would be honored to join a trainer willing to accept a loss to protect their pokémon."_

I stared before pulling an empty pokéball from my belt, "You sure? I'd have thought you would want an older trainer with more experience."

Ralts smirked, _"Most pokémon do not care about experience. When they look for a trainer, most pokémon look for a trainer that cares for their pokémon and would in turn care for them. We all wish to grow strong but growing stronger is useless if your trainer abuses you."_

With that, he tapped the ball and was caught without a struggle. I glanced at rotom as Fuyu nuzzled my hand. I grinned wide, "Welcome to the team... Yujin." I shrunk and clipped the new ball onto my belt.

I would heal him before letting him out to be outside with everyone else. I scooped Fuyu into my arms before turning and heading back into the lab, a bright smile on my face and a hop in my step.

~o0o~

Yujin was currently standing in front of me, wide eyes staring up at Gallade. He seemed shocked to see another of his evolutionary line so soon, _"Tamer, I thought you were a child. How have you obtained such a strong Gallade so soon!"_

Gallade laughed before talking, explaining to Yujin as to how and why I had him. With Yujin distracted, I glanced at rotom, snickering under my breath, "Rotom, please initiate a stat scan on Yujin. I wish to know his moveset."

 _ **Right away!**_

Rotom hovered around Yujin for a moment before a beep came from it.

 _ **Scan complete!**_

 _ **Ralts is able to make use of the moves Teleport, Confusion, Shadow Ball, Snadow Sneak, and Psyshock.**_

 _ **Ralts is of the shiny variation. Orignal research thought that shiny pokémon were one or two times stronger than average however recent research says otherwise. A shiny pokémon is simply one that hatched with a genetic mutation leading to a difference in color, otherwise, without proper training, there is no difference between a shiny pokémon and any other pokémon.**_

 _ **Further scanning of your team has lead to more information.**_

 _ **It seems as though Vulpix has leveled up quite a few times during the battle with Ralts.**_

 _ **Vulpix is level ten and now has the knowledge of the moves Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, and Ice Shard, however further training is required to make use of these moves in battle. By my notes, an egg move has been unlocked for Vulpix and extensive training is required for further use.**_

 _ **Scanning...**_

 _ **Scan complete!**_

 _ **Egg move Hypnosis is at 5 percent learned, therefore it is only capable of sleeping an already exausted opponent.**_

"You know rotom, I didn't think you'd scan my whole team but thanks. Oh yes, I never asked, but Gallade knows a lot of moves. Is there a limit to moves a pokémon can know?"

Rotom hovered around the room, snapping pictures of the machinery, likely to try and learn more about them. What an odd quirk.

 _ **Yes. You may not have noticed but your recently caught Ralts knows only five attacks compared to your Vulpix's much larger twelve and Gallade has an even larger pool of twenty-five moves.**_

 _ **Young, newly hatched pokémon can know up to ten moves. If they are caught within a week of hatching, they will keep all knowledge of these attacks, however, if left alone, their minds will process and forget unneeded moves, such as Tail Whip, in favor of other, stronger moves, such as Ice Shard.**_

 _ **If the wild, pokémon will only know up to five moves, as in the wild, knowing more attacks would require far to much effort and thought when defending territory and young.**_

 _ **A young pokémon under care of a trainer, like your Vulpix, will learn up to fifteen moves, the absolute max such a young pokémon can handle until they are one year of age.**_

 _ **After that, the absolute maximum a pokémon can learn is thirty-five moves, though it is rare to exceed twenty-five. If you come across a wild pokemon with more than five moves, then they have either desserted their trainer or have been abandonded. Such pokemon are dangerous and often violent.**_

I nodded, "Thanks rotom. Strange, none of Professor Rowan's books ever mentioned this."

 _ **This is a recent observation from Alola. Alola's Professor Kukui has gone into the field study of pokémon moves. He studies attacks from how they work to exactly how much power they can have. For moves like Leer or Growl, he studies exactly how their effects work.**_

That was interesting. Another detail that couldn't be in the games for obvious reasons. I smiled and jumped as the lab's front door opened and I heard a young, unfamiliar voice.

"Professor! I'm here for my pokémon!" A young boy stood at the door and from the way he spoke, I only felt like there'd be trouble with him. Professor Birch came into the main room, the three young starter pokémon trailing behind him.

"Ah! Evan, I was wondering when you'd arrive!" He called jovially.

The kid, Evan, sneered, "I hope my pokémon isn't one of those useless things." He glared at the tiny, innocent pokémon before he saw Fuyu and Yujin a bit of ways away from the starters, seemingly chatting together, "Those look worth it. I'll take one of them."

I twitched, _'What a brat!'_ "I'm sorry kid but they aren't up for choosing. Those two are my pokémon."

I narrowed my eyes at the little brat as he crossed his arms and stamped his foot, "I demand you hand them over to me!"

I twitched. I wasn't a violent person. In fact, I was the most passive person you'd ever meet. I was quiet, generally very kind, and an all around pleasent person, most of the time. That is until my temper sparked. I had a temper like a storm, and this kid was setting me off.

Professor Birch looked nervous. I certainly wasn't going to act like an eleven year old now, "Do you know who my father is! He will ruin your life if yo-!"

There was a loud slap that rang through the room. The kid had seemed pretty cute and normal at first but quickly became loud, annoying, and bratty. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to meet me, eye to eye.

I was a fair deal shorter than him but right now, I don't think anybody noticed that, "Listen here and listen good you little shit. I can be your best friend. I can be the friendliest person you'll ever meet. But you are getting on my nerves. Stop being a brat, choose a normal starter, and get out of here."

"And what are you going to do about it! My daddy wil-" I shook him roughly.

"I don't give two fucks who your father is. If you keep this up, I will not hesitate to pull your pants down, put you over my knee, and smack your backside until it's red and burning. I will be your worst nightmare. Now, you are going to take a pokémon, treat it nicely, and be a nice person, or when my card no longer says Assistant Professor, I will come for you and tear your license from your pretty little hands, and you will never own a pokémon again. Got it?"

The kid looked like he was about to crap his pants as he nodded and backed away from me looking scared, "I'm going for a walk Professor!" I recalled Yujin as Fuyu and Gallade took their places at my sides.

I left the building, feeling the need to work off some steam. I don't know what happened but that kid's attitude and tone of voice really got to me. I sighed, frowning. I guess I'd have to keep an eye out for kids like that then.

~o0o~

I sat on a stump, watching Gallade help Fuyu and Yujin train. I had asked Gallade to help them train specific moves, Teleport and Shadow Ball for Yujin with Moon Blast and Safeguard for Fuyu meanwhile, during breaks, Yujin was helping Gallade try out telepathy.

I had noticed a few things about them in the short time I'd known them. Yujin used Teleport very offensivly, yet he had problems teleporting himself and he couldn't move while using Shadow Ball at all. Fuyu, however, was a power problem. He had Moon Blast perfectly however it wasn't very strong. Whenever he tried to make it stronger, it resulted in him adding icy energy to it and creating an overpowered Freeze-Dry instead. With Safeguard, Fuyu put far to much energy into it and resulted in it making a bright light, almost blinding, and the move did nothing to stop status moves of any kind.

I sighed again, glancing at the river nearby. I was surprised to find a river so close to the lab but I didn't mind it. In fact it was quite peaceful. I opened my pack and pulled from it a book larger than anything it should hold. Around the time Fuyu had gotten his second tail, Professor Rowen had given me a pokéball belt with a small pack on the right side. I'd be overjoyed as Fuyu had accidentally frozen my original belt while playing and then he ended up loosing it somewhere outside.

He had happily informed me that that bag was a new model called a 'Hammer Space' bag, so its latch had a small hammer logo on it. Hence it being able to easily hold large items like my books.

What this book was about was another story entirely. Fuyu had just gotten his third tail when Professor Rowen had convinced me to study for a test coming this Thanksgiving. This test would grant me the title Working Junior Professor and allow me to get my own lab along with a permit allowing me to sponsor ten trainers, of which means I would care for overflow pokémon and issue pokédexs to trainers I deem fit to have one, and even hand out starters.

As for giving out new pokémon, I'd have to get a contract with someone to specially breed them, name a theme for my starters, and choose a type triangle with pokémon species to complete it and make sure to have triangles in case trainers from other regions wished to receive pokémon from my lab.

In other words, this was a real headache. I was only on chapter three and it was already February. I sighed and looked up at the sky.

 _'I hate all the work but I'm honestly wondering if it'll be even worth it going home now.'_

~oooO0Oooo~

Name: Fuyu (Vulpix)

Gender: Male

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn

Level: 10

Moves: Powder Snow, Tail Whip, Safeguard, Double Team, Hail, Aurora Veil, Moon Blast, Freeze-Dry, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Ice Shard, Hypnosis

Ability: Snow Cloak - Allows the pokémon to evade detection in hail and blizzards.

Type: Ice

Date Obtained: 12/24/1998

Etc: Calm and quiet

Name: Gallade

Gender: Male

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn (Temp)

Level: 84

Moves: Close Combat, Leaf Blade, Night Slash, Psychic, Fury Cutter, Aerial Ace, Heal Pulse, Wide Guard, Swords Dance, Psycho Cut, Feint, False Swipe, Protect, Calm Mind, Light Screen, Reflect, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Calm Mind, Hypnosis, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Focus Punch

Ability: Justified - Attack boosts after being hit with a dark typed attack.

Type: Psychic/Fighting

Date Obtained: 12/31/1998

Etc: Temporarily swapped ownership from Professor Rowan to Callerose with strict orders to protect her from harm.

Name: Yujin (Ralts)

Gender: Male

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn

Level: 12

Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Shadow Ball, Snadow Sneak, Psyshock

Ability: Trace - Allows the pokémon to copy the opponents ability should they choose to.

Type: Psychic/Fairy

Date Obtained: 2/7/1999

Etc: Male, though does not seem to hold interest in Dawn stones whatsoever.


	4. Two Friends, Finally Beginning to Heal

.

.

.

It was with a heavy sigh that I stared out at the wilderness. I was currently in what looked like a town covered in gears, standing upon the wall surrounding the area. The wilderness was vast and beautiful, just begging to be explored. I groaned and sat, my feet hanging off the edge of the wall while Yujin and Fuyu just watched, seemingly amused.

I admit, it was amusing to watch me huff and sulk but honestly, it was warranted. I was here with nothing to do while Professor Rowan was talking to a traveling professor that had made a stop here. I wanted to do something, anything, but, while the city was interesting and new, I'd explored it over four times and the city folk weren't much for idle chatter.

I sighed and grumbled under my breath before standing up and stretching. I threw a look over the city, hoping to see something of interest. There was the usual moving of things and the glint of new metal in the light while pokémon milled around high above the people below, but other than that, there was nothing.

There was, however, a path that lead outside town. If I snuck around, I might just be able to head outside the city. With that thought in mind, I grinned and recalled my pokémon before sneaking down to the city streets. The passersby would give a friendly hello every now and again but that was the most I'd hear from them.

When I had the gate within my sights, I slowed my walk to a bare crawl and crept into the shadows, practically slithering towards the exit. I was grinning, excited to be seeing what was outside this city's walls and my triumph at escaping was expressed in laughter and an odd, flailing arm dance once I was in the wooded area outside the city.

I released Yujin and Fuyu from their respective pokéballs before I started exploring, deciding it better to have them out with me when in the wilderness. Fuyu sniffed random trees and bushes, barking excitedly while Yujin simply stuck close to my feet, watching for danger.

I was jittering in excitement as I saw many new pokémon from fletchling and pidove to flabébé and skitty. They were all very skittish, more so than normal wild pokémon, in fact they seemed afraid that I'd hurt them. Me! I was a child and quite small at that and I was jumpy and nervous whenever they came even slightly close to me.

Honestly, I didn't know why they were so scared. The only cases I'd heard of wild pokémon acting so frightened is when there is a poacher nearby, but I hadn't seen or heard anything that could've suggested such a thing. I sighed, feeling a bit lonely. As I looked around, I saw several berry trees and, while it was a beautiful place, it didn't change how lonely I was.

Suddenly I spun around, hearing some bushes rustling. My eyes widened when I saw a familiar creature limp from the undergrowth, wounds covering its body and blood soaking its fluffy cream and brown fur.

I slowly walked over to the small eevee, gently placing my hand upon its head. It looked up at me, big brown eyes stretched wide with fear. I hummed gently. I couldn't sing to well, but I had once been told that my humming was beautiful. I didn't know if it was true but it seemed to be because, as I hummed softly, the eevee relaxed and slumped against me. I gently lifted it into my arms, ignoring the blood smearing across my clothing.

"Yujin, I saw several oran berry trees along with lum berries. Use your abilities to harvest some and bring them here. Fuyu, this eevee's temperature is a bit to high. I need you to lay next to it and help cool it down." I reached to the bag on my hip and jostled it. Rotom floated from it, yawning loudly, "Rotom, I need you to go with Yujin. Find some pears if you can. Some soft fruit might be enough to get this little guy to eat."

With that, Yujin and Rotom went off while I lay the eevee on a nearby stump. Fuyu hopped up next to the tired creature and lay down beside it, flicking his tails to fill the air with ice crystals as it cooled rapidly. The eevee relaxed further while I pulled out some bandages. I didn't have anything else on me so it was up to the healing properties of the berries to help the eevee until I could get something more or make sure it was healed without incident.

I wrapped the wounds, careful not to cause the tiny creature more pain. It was over with quickly and I ran a gentle hand through the soft fur atop its head. A soft purr filled the air as the eevee nuzzled into my hand happily.

I slowly stood from my crouched position and reached up to a low hanging branch, snagging a large, waxy leaf. I sat down and set the leaf on the stump just as Yujin and Rotom returned, "Good. Now Yujin, squash the fruit and berries together and put it in this leaf. I'll slowly feed the eevee until its had enough."

The ralts nodded before, with a small movement, turned the berries and fruits into a mixed pulp that he promptly dropped onto the leaf with a splat. I thanked the small, humanoid creature before gently lifting the eevee's head and coaxing its mouth open to drop some of the mush inside.

It ate almost greedily, not caring that I could've easily put sleeping powder into the mush. I took this trust to mind, hoping to do anything I could to not betray it. The eevee's purring grew louder as time passed before the creature, pain making it weary, fell asleep. I felt my heart squeeze as I took a deep breath. I chewed my lip and I smiled, large and bright.

My first time helping a wild pokémon, and my heart felt like it was squeezed in a tight, warm hug. I just felt so happy that tears threated to spill from my eyes. I almost didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here helping the wild pokémon if this was how I felt.

The feeling was drowning me and I'd never forget this feeling. I don't know how long I sat there, simply stroking the eevee's soft fur. It was only when the eevee woke and moved and I heard loud rustling and a growl that I snapped back to awareness.

I snapped my head around to see a leafeon, fur on end and back arched. It was hissing and growling as the eevee stood and yawned. It looked about to attack me when the eevee did something. It moved to my side and bumped its head against my arm, purring and barking softly.

"Vui?" I stared at the small creature and smiled.

"So is that your mother little one?" It barked and ran in a small circle. I reached to it and carefully removed the bandages. Dry blood flaked from fur, now free of injuries as the eevee jumped into my lap, demanding I pet it more, "Shouldn't you go home?"

The eevee froze and looked to the leafeon, whom had stopped acting so aggressively and simply sat there, watching. The eevee's ears fell and it whined, a sound that was so pathetically sad, I felt my heart shatter.

My eyes watered and I scooped the eevee into a warm hug, my steady heartbeat thumping against the young pokémon's ears. The eevee continued to whine before the leafeon barked, "Fia!"

The eevee's whining stopped and it made to move from my arms but the leafeon barked again, "Fia! Eon!" The eevee barked happily and the leafeon nudged me to stand. When I stood the verdant mother impatiently pushed me in the direction of the city.

Snapping to the point, I started walking, though the leafeon stayed near, "Are you saying you'll come with me?" The leafeon barked, waving her tail. Taking it as a yes, I smiled, "Well then, I'd love to have you both with me. New friends are always welcome."

Fuyu and Yujin finally decided to chime in, chirping and barking and I jumped, having completely forgotten about them, "You two will fit in just fine." I paused for a moment, though I continued walking, "Rotom, please look up the information on these two once they have been caught and released."

Rotom buzzed, flying around me, having hidden away inside my bag again.

 _ **Of course! I must say, I am surprised. I have never even heard of wild pokémon willingly going with a human because their young have grown attached. It is almost unheard of! Of course young pokémon decided to go with trainers all the time but the parents always refuse to go. This will be a wonderful observation to make note of!**_

"You forget, bringing these two back, Professor Rowan will put two and two together and realize I left the city when he said not to. He'll be furious, but he knows I'm young. He'll understand the longing to escape the city and explore."

Rotom floated back into my bag, and though muffled his voice rang clearly.

 _ **How can you be so sure?**_

I gave a low chuckle and spoke, for once sounding far older than I appeared, "Sometimes these things are easy to determine. Other times not so simple. But for now, I can say, without a doubt, that the good professor will forgive me. I can guarantee you that he will remember his own youth, when he was a young trainer, eager to go out into the world and explore. He has most likely ignored the words of adults many times in his youth to explore and gotten into mischief himself, of that I have no doubt."

Fuyu and Yujin stared at me curiously. The glint in my eyes was not that of an uncertainly sure child, but of an adult that knows more than I let on.

~o0o~

True to my word, the professor was very upset that I had snuck off, but he forgave me easily. I was unhurt, had learned something new, and had even found two new friends to join me. Rotom delighted in scanning them and learning more about their species, even if it was only base information.

 _ **Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. This pokémon is known to have a unique genetic structure. The slightest changes could influence evolution in them. The cold, and they will evolve into glaceon to survive. To hot and they shall seek out a fire stone to become flareon. Though rare, espeon and umbreon can occur in the wild should a pack of these pokémon possess a strong bond. Sylveon has never been known to occur in the wild as they usually require a bond between human and pokémon to occur.**_

 _ **This eevee is male, possessing the ability Anticipation and is level five. It knows Sand-Attack, Covet, Wish, Stored Power and Shadow Ball. All moves are weak and barely learned, suggesting this pokémon is recently hatched.**_

 _ **Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. When first evolved, leafeon smell like newly sprouted grass and flowers, though as they grow older, they take on the natural scent of the flora from their surrounding area until it is permanent. As such, this particular leafeon smells of an ancient forest and gracidea flowers. Though usually docile, to protect pack and pups, leafeon will sharpen their tails into razor points, terrifyingly powerful and deadly to humans and enough to scare off most predators. Like most grass types, this pokémon gets most of its nutrition from the sun in a process called photosynthesis.**_

 _ **This leafeon is female and possesses the ability Leaf Guard while standing around level seventy-five. It knows the moves Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball, Giga Drain, Leaf Blade, Grass Whistle, Synthesis. It appears to know more moves than a normal wild pokémon.**_

 _ **This leafeon must have had a trainer previous.**_

After scanning, Professor Rowen scanned the leafeon's pokéball, whom I took to calling Carole. By her information, after taking a small DNA sample, she did have a previous trainer, however they appeared to have passed away a long time before, leaving the leafeon to live in the wild.

I felt disheartened and smiled at the leafeon, "Don't worry Carole. I'll stay with you until I'm old and grey. Leaving you alone isn't something I'd be able to do." I hugged the pokémon. I didn't even need to kneel, as the height was true to every source I had looked up, easily being a bit over three feet in height. The pokémon barked, sounding saddened.

I pulled away and smiled, making eye contact, "I promise I'll never leave you alone of my own free will. Should you need someone to cry to or are in need of comfort, you simply need to find me and I will be there. I may never be able to fill the void your original trainer left behind, but I will fill the void created by years of solitude. I will stand by your side, whether you are ill or well, because you are a new friend. I only ask that you stand by me when I am in need of a friend to lean on and that you help fill my own void."

Carole stared at me, her honey brown eyes glistening as tears built in the corners. She whined and lay her head on my shoulder, practically laying on me. I wrapped my arms around her as my shoulder grew wet.

Carole's body shook and heaved as the old pokémon sobbed, grieving for a trainer long since passed. In all her years, she had likely never allowed herself to grieve. I simply knelt down so she could sit comfortably. I meant what I said. I would be there for her as long as she allowed me to be, and I was certain that she would be there as long as I needed her.

While nothing would fill the hole forming in my heart, the hole that had once been filled by the family I had grown up with and loved, those around me would be there for me and would ease the ache and, hopefully, someday, rid me of it.

Somewhere deep inside me, I felt something move, and though I would hate to admit it, I knew it was the start of moving on, knowing I would never see those I longed to see again. It hurt and I buried my face into Carole's shoulder, throat tight. A few tears escaped my eyes as I allowed myself a silent moment of grief.

' _I miss you. I wish I could see you. I wish you were here. You were my family, my friends, those I cared for most in the world. I may never see you again, but I know you would have loved me regardless of where I was. I love you all so much. More than words can ever tell. I'm still not ready to let go of the memories and feelings, but maybe someday I will…'_

~ooo000ooo~

Name: Fuyu (Vulpix)

Gender: Male

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn

Level: 20

Moves: Safeguard, Double Team, Hail, Aurora Veil, Moon Blast, Freeze-Dry, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Ice Shard, Hypnosis, Mist, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Payback

Ability: Snow Cloak - Allows the pokémon to evade detection in hail and blizzards.

Type: Ice

Date Obtained: 12/24/1998

Etc: Calm and quiet

Name: Gallade

Gender: Male

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn (Temp)

Level: 84

Moves: Close Combat, Leaf Blade, Night Slash, Psychic, Fury Cutter, Aerial Ace, Heal Pulse, Wide Guard, Swords Dance, Psycho Cut, Feint, False Swipe, Protect, Calm Mind, Light Screen, Reflect, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Calm Mind, Hypnosis, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Focus Punch

Ability: Justified - Attack boosts after being hit with a dark typed attack.

Type: Psychic/Fighting

Date Obtained: 12/31/1998

Etc: Temporarily swapped ownership from Professor Rowan to Callerose with strict orders to protect her from harm.

Name: Yujin (Ralts)

Gender: Male

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn

Level: 18

Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Shadow Ball, Shadow Sneak, Psyshock, Magical Leaf, Double Team

Ability: Trace - Allows the pokémon to copy the opponent's ability should they choose to.

Type: Psychic/Fairy

Date Obtained: 2/7/1999

Etc: Male, though does not seem to hold interest in Dawn stones whatsoever.

Name: Pixel (Eevee)

Gender: Male

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn

Level: 5

Moves: Sand-Attack, Covet, Wish, Stored Power, Shadow Ball

Ability: Anticipation – This pokémon shudders and becomes wary if the opponent knows 1-hit KO moves or super effective attacks. Also leads the pokémon to become more wary of strangers.

Type: Normal

Date Obtained: 4/20/1999

Etc: While only a pup, this pokémon shows immense potential to become powerful. The eevee became very attached to Callerose after she tended to his injuries and did not bring him further harm. How he came to be so injured is still unknown, however Yujin seems to know.

Name: Carole (Leafeon)

Gender: Female

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn

Level: 75

Moves: Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball, Giga Drain, Leaf Blade, Grass Whistle, Synthesis

Ability: Leaf Guard - When sunlight is strong, this pokémon cannot be affected by status ailments.

Type: Grass

Date Obtained: 4/20/1999

Etc: A mother to Callerose's young eevee. Nurturing and protective. Grew protective of Callerose herself after he pup formed a strong attachment to the trainer.

A/N I am very sorry about how long this chapter took. My computer died and it took a while to get all my passwords and such saved onto my new computer. I had to go through, read through the older chapters, rewrite this chapter and decide what point in time it'd take place. By this point, Callerose has been here for nearly half a year. I hope you enjoy this. I started out as this being a simple exploration piece and then I started thinking about my family and friends. Everyone I care about the most. Then this developed into what the end is about. I might make the next chapter go further into detail, I don't know. Enjoy!


	5. Telling Someone, Realizations

.

.

.

I sat on a cushion that had simply been tossed onto the floor. Professor Rowen had sent me to the Alolan region to learn from Professor Kukui. I was reading a book on behavior of the wild flying types native to the island we were currently on. Fuyu was laying on a thick, icy patch, the heat bothering him a bit while Yujin sat next to me with Pixel, reading with me. Carole was laying, stretched out in a sun patch coming through a nearby window.

Professor Kukui was currently researching his rockruff's tackle and I was getting annoyed. Those two were very loud. I sighed and stood, snapping my book closed, "I'm going outside Kukui." He threw a look to me and gave his okay before going back to his research.

I recalled everyone, though I left Carole out, seeing as she protested at the sight of her pokéball. This was the first time I didn't have Gallade's pokéball with me. Professor Rowan had needed his help at his lab seeing as his human assistants were out sick or with family. I took in the smell of the ocean. Despite the lab being near the ocean, I hadn't ever really been this close to it.

The water was beautiful, but Carole ignored it in favor of running off to stretch out on the sand, warmed by the sun high overhead. Meanwhile, I sat down and stared out over the water, feeling morose. I've been here for almost half a year and I hadn't thought about my family in the slightest.

I missed them all very much. The friends that, despite never knowing my face, had stuck by me. My family was always there, though, as with everyone, I cared for some more than other and, hence, missed some more than others.

My eyes were burning as I brought my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I buried my face in my knees, letting a few small tears fall free. Everyone was gone in this place. Despite being here for so long, everything was still new and strange. I was alone, not knowing anybody here as well as I had back home. Sure, I had the pokémon I'd caught and befriended, but that didn't change how little I really knew them.

I was almost sobbing, hiccupping to softly for human ears to pick up.

~Carole~

I was enjoying the heat and strong sunlight when I heard something. It was soft, barely there. A hiccup, from someone crying. I lifted my head and looked for the sound. I was surprised to find it coming from the young human I called trainer.

She was hunched over herself, sniffing, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly. In the bright area, surrounded by warm, soft sand and the sound of crashing waves, she seemed out of place. I got up and turned to walk over to her, my paws sinking slightly into the sand.

I nudged her arm after reaching her side. She lifted her head, fluffy golden fur falling into her face. Her eyes were dark and wet, and I felt my heart clench. She was only a cub and yet her she was, hiding her tears like a seasoned warrior in a houndour pack would. I leant forward, nuzzling her face. I purred, low a comforting as I crawled to lay across her lap.

She wrapped her thin arms around me and buried her face into my fur. I felt my fur grow damp as she nuzzled me, taking the comfort she needed. I was quiet before I spoke up, "Cub?" I felt her pause her nuzzling as her tears slowed to a crawl, "Why are you crying cub?"

~Callerose~

I stared, confused at Carole. She barked, this time more insistently. It took a moment before a leaned back, "Do you want to know why I was upset?" She barked again, this time in a reassuring manner, "I miss home."

Carole tilted her head, confused.

~Carole~

Home? Did she miss the place where she stayed with the old human? We haven't been gone for so long, but I felt that wasn't everything. I nudged her chest and she spoke again, her voice a quiet rumble in her chest, "Problem is, I can't go home." I stared up at her small face, confused as her dark eyes became glassier, "Something happened. Everything was different then. But something happened and now I'm here and I don't know how I'm here."

"I miss my family, my friends, my home. I miss playing games and reading in my room. I miss sleeping in my own bed, swathed under my own blankets. I miss the smells and sounds of where I grew up. I want to go to the park again, smell the pines and cattails surrounding the lake. See the sunlight shimmering on its cool water as the wind shakes the trees and birds sing from somewhere distant. I want to go home but I'll never be able to return, no matter what I do."

I was confused. Did she get kicked from her nest by other humans? She's so young, only a cub. How would they have expected her to survive? I nudge her, purring, "It's strange saying this, but my home is on another world. I can't return because…" She paused before speaking more softly than before, "I think… I think I died."

My head snapped up and I stared with wide eyes, "My memory of the event is fuzzy now, but something happened. I got badly injured and blood was everywhere. People were screaming things and then everything is black. All I know is I woke up in a strange place. I used to be older too. I was an adult, full grown, and now I'm a kid again."

My eyes were wide. That would certainly explain how she acted. Even my original trainer had acted like the cub he was at times, though he had been much more mature than other cubs his age, but this girl was on another level. She didn't get upset when she couldn't play, nor did she cry about not having any human friends. She was so very quiet and often spoke more like the adults surrounding her. Her smiles often seemed forced and without the easiness childhood often brought.

It made sense if this were the case, but my only question was why. Why would Lord Arceus condemn her soul to live another life when she had already passed on? Whatever the reason, I was upset, yet glad. I was proud to call her my trainer, my partner, my friend. I would stick by her and, though I am old, I will never stop fighting for her.

I nuzzled her and purred, curling around her body. She slowly started to relax more and lay back and soon, we were dozing under the warm sun.

~Two Weeks Later~

I sighed as my back gave a satisfying pop after stretching. The early morning sun shone through the window, lighting the dark wood floor and warming its cool surface. My tail flicked as I watched the vulpix kit trail after my trainer. My own kit following soon after.

I had forgotten how excited kits got at the prospect of training. I to had been excited like that once, with my original trainer. He had been a very sweet cub, all fluffy blue hair and warm brown eyes and dark skin. He was always gentle whenever he ran the brush through my fur. I had loved it so much. He had taught me to be strong so those weaker would not be afraid.

He helped me achieve my dream of evolution alongside the others. A spunky young chimchar, whose flame for battle never went out. A kind little combee whom would always be willing to throw herself into danger to protect everyone. A wide-eyed magikarp whose was so happy to join the team and evolve, and constantly forget his size as he bodily drug everyone close for group hugs. A buneary that loved our trainer so much, he forced himself to evolve to protect him from a rock slide. Lastly was the ever so sweet riolu, whom had remained loyal to our trainer to the end, evolving when our trainer was about to lose a fight, only to disappear after our trainer died.

I smiled; While I missed the old team, I was more than happy to stay and help my new one, so young and full of life. I glanced at the ralts, whom sat off to the side, mumbling about something our trainer had told him the day before. He was sitting a distance from everyone and I couldn't quite make out what he was doing.

My ear twitched as I lay down in a patch of warm sunlight. I kept an eye out through the window, watching as my trainer gave instructions to the cubs before she sat off to the side, reading a ridiculously thick book as she kept an eye on everyone.

Since choosing to allow my young cub to be with this human so long as I stuck close by, everything had changed. Food was now plentiful and tasted far better than the prey I had been forced to hunt for my cub. The constant danger was a thing of the past and I was free to sit back and watch my cub grow strong without worrying if he would live to see the next day.

I glanced at the sky as soft, white clouds floated gently by. Sometimes I wondered what my original trainer would think of me now. Would he be happy, sad, upset, or overjoyed? I inhaled deeply and relaxed, closing my eyes in a light snooze.

~Callera~

The warm sun beat on my back as I poured over my book. It contained so much information, much of it needed for the upcoming junior professor test this year. I sighed and glanced up at the sky, _"I wish I could talk to you all again."_

I sighed again and returned my attention to my book. I hadn't spoken in actual English since before coming here. English is this world was so different to what I was used to, always sounding choppy compared to the smooth english of home. My throat felt tight and breathing felt difficult as I thought of home. Home was a distant memory and that thought was hard to swallow. I remember the street I grew up on. I remember the cats I loved, the dog I had a love/hate relationship with, the tiny mouse constantly running on a wheel. My mother and father weren't perfect, but nobody was, and I still loved them. My brother had been my closest friend, unchanging through the years I knew him. I'd never seen my friends face to face, but they were truer friends than any I could've made around my home town.

My room had always been a mess, but that mess made it feel warmer, as strange as it was. My bed was never made up, covers tossed in a messy pile every morning and my body a lump under them every night. I was always excited the get onto my consoles every morning and speak to my friends as they got on, a smile on my face as I laughed with them. Even without meeting them in person, I felt more alive with them than I did with anyone else.

~Carole~

I took a deep breath a the warm air, taking in the scent of sand, salt, water, and... Grief? Confused, I looked around until I pinpointed the scent coming from my trainer. She didn't appear to be reading her large book, instead she sat with her hands folded across it, fat tears rolling down her round face and plopping onto her tiny hands. Her eyes held a faraway look, seeing sights of memories playing through her mind.

My ears pulled back, pressing against my head as I felt my chest expand with a sigh. I walked over to her and curled around her back, laying my head over her right shoulder. I nuzzled her face, ignoring the salty tears soaking my fur. I glanced at the pokemon on her team, watching as they practiced with such concentration. The vulpix seemed to take notice of his trainer's distress, his large ears twitching and nose snuffling as her threw looks at her, concern flashing through his icy eyes.

When he saw me by her side, he visibly relaxed and returned to training after nodding to me, thanks flashing across his face. Such a worried kit, unable to concentrate on training because of the distress to his trainer? What an amazing bond those two shared.

Soft hitches in my trainer's breath drew my attention back to her. Her shoulders shook as she mumbled names under her breath. I recognized the language as my original trainer's native language but it was smoother, the words blending together more easily than his had. Some words I couldn't recognize at all.

I don't know how long I sat there with her, but she eventually stopped crying and acknowledged my presence by brushing a small hand across the soft fur of my chest before going back to reading her book, expression a little softer and happier. The expression struck a cord in my heart and a thought rang through my mind.

 _'It is frightening but she looks just like you my old friend. Why is this?'_

~ooo000ooo~

Name: Fuyu (Vulpix)

Gender: Male

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn

Level: 20

Moves: Safeguard, Double Team, Hail, Aurora Veil, Moon Blast, Freeze-Dry, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Ice Shard, Hypnosis, Mist, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Payback

Ability: Snow Cloak - Allows the pokémon to evade detection in hail and blizzards.

Type: Ice

Date Obtained: 12/24/1998

Etc: Calm and quiet

Name: Gallade

Gender: Male

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn (Temp)

Level: 84

Moves: Close Combat, Leaf Blade, Night Slash, Psychic, Fury Cutter, Aerial Ace, Heal Pulse, Wide Guard, Swords Dance, Psycho Cut, Feint, False Swipe, Protect, Calm Mind, Light Screen, Reflect, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Calm Mind, Hypnosis, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Focus Punch

Ability: Justified - Attack boosts after being hit with a dark typed attack.

Type: Psychic/Fighting

Date Obtained: 12/31/1998

Etc: Temporarily swapped ownership from Professor Rowan to Callerose with strict orders to protect her from harm.

Name: Yujin (Ralts)

Gender: Male

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn

Level: 18

Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Shadow Ball, Shadow Sneak, Psyshock, Magical Leaf, Double Team

Ability: Trace - Allows the pokémon to copy the opponent's ability should they choose to.

Type: Psychic/Fairy

Date Obtained: 2/7/1999

Etc: Male, though does not seem to hold interest in Dawn stones whatsoever.

Name: Pixel (Eevee)

Gender: Male

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn

Level: 5

Moves: Sand-Attack, Covet, Wish, Stored Power, Shadow Ball

Ability: Anticipation – This pokémon shudders and becomes wary if the opponent knows 1-hit KO moves or super effective attacks. Also leads the pokémon to become more wary of strangers.

Type: Normal

Date Obtained: 4/20/1999

Etc: While only a pup, this pokémon shows immense potential to become powerful. The eevee became very attached to Callerose after she tended to his injuries and did not bring him further harm. How he came to be so injured is still unknown, however Yujin seems to know.

Name: Carole (Leafeon)

Gender: Female

Trainer: Callerose Ashie Lyn

Level: 75

Moves: Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball, Giga Drain, Leaf Blade, Grass Whistle, Synthesis

Ability: Leaf Guard - When sunlight is strong, this pokémon cannot be affected by status ailments.

Type: Grass

Date Obtained: 4/20/1999

Etc: A mother to Callerose's young eevee. Nurturing and protective. Grew protective of Callerose herself after her pup formed a strong attachment to the trainer.


	6. Soon But Not Yet (Side Chapter)

.

.

.

Snow fell gently, covering an old, worn stone. There was a small, delicate fencing surrounding the stone and flowering vines crawled upon the gleaming metal, thriving despite the icy chill in the air. Flowers grew in many colors around the stone, curling around an old, faded picture. At the stone, seeming to stare through it, was a large, white vulpine. Its fur curled, seeming to wave in a non existent breeze. Large, pointed ears were slumped as crystalline tears fell from eyes of the warmest sapphire.

A small smile was pulled across the creature's muzzle. Despite its youthful appearance, there was something in the way the creature sat that spoke of countless moons of experience. A breath, slightly louder than the rest, puffed from the creature's muzzle in a sigh. It lifted its head to the sky and closed its eyes and a breeze filled the area.

The wind brushed through the trees and grass, bouncing off the many leaves and creating sounds like a song. A voice, heard only by the creature, rang through the air.

 _"Hey! Come on lazy! I thought you wanted some ice cream as well?"_

A soft laugh echoed to only the vulpine's ears as it sighed again.

 _I never stood up very tall_

 _I think my voice was fairly small_

 _But there were times I'd want to shout_

 _Though my thoughts weren't sorted out_

 _So I'd stumble and I'd fall_

 _I learned to fly because of you_

 _So if you left, I could go too_

 _And everything you saw in me_

 _That's what I wanted to be_

 _Did I make it after all?_

The creature seemed to sniffle and it looked at the faded picture on the grave. Despite the fading of color, you could still see the image.

A small girl stood smiling at something not caught in the picture. A small, white fox with six fluffy tails sat close to her feet, staring up at a taller creature that appeared to be scowling, the picture's faded red eyes boring into the vulpine's bright sapphire.

The creature was still as a stone for but a moment before it opened its mouth.

"Are you proud of me? Even after all these years? I'm the only one left. I miss you and the others so much. I yearn for the days of my youth, but I know I cannot go back. I knew you were only human and my life would long surpass yours, yet I stayed, despite knowing how close your end was. Despite the many years, I hope someday, I may greet you again, in this life or the next."

The vulpine stood, pausing as it turned to listen to unheard voices one last time.

 _"I'll see you soon, Fuyu!"_

The creature then left. Despite its youthful appearance, it walked with the gait of one so old. There was a foreboding, yet warm feeling. Someone was waiting, but now was not the time.

"I miss you my dearest tamer. I am afraid you will have to wait a while yet to see me again. I still have a kick in me yet. But when the day comes, I will jump to your side swifter than the northern winds."

A soft breeze blew the snow over the vulpine and it vanished, as though it was never there to begin with.

A laugh echoed through the air as a small girl sat on the faded stone, kicking her feet happily.

 _"Thanks for the wonderful birthday! I'll see you next year as well!"_

 **Callarose Ashie Lyn**

 **Though we start off life alone**

 **know that with patience**

 **those who care for you the most will find you**

 **11-22-1987 - 12-25-2085**

 **Always Remembered**

 **Never Forgotten**


End file.
